theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Kharne
"Skulls for the Skull Throne!" -Warcry for worshippers of Kharne Kharne, also known as the All-Destroyer, Gork and Mork, and the Father of Orks, is the bloodthirsty Dark God of War, Killing, and Hatred. Due to all the war and hate circulating about Existence, Kharne is considered to be the strongest Dark God apart from Aku himself. When war is waged, or if hate is acted upon, or when aggression is unleashed in the mortal realms, Kharne's strength grows. Being the God of War, Kharne is the greatest warrior and fighter in all of Existence. His might is unmatched by any mortal or god, only rivaled by his sister, the Divine goddess Kyne. Kharne often takes on the form of a mighty pig-like monster. Across his body and his neck are glowing red runes that denote violence, slaughter, and war in the ancient Ada language. Carved horns sprout from his shoulders and massive carved tusks protrude from his hideous face. Kharne is revered all across the realms of Creation, but his most devoted and enthusiastic followers are the Orks, who worship the War God in the form of the Twin Gods, Gork and Mork. It is believed that Kharne played some part in the formation of the Orkish race, in a bid to fill Existence with constant violence. History Kharne was one of Anurel's many siblings, born of the deities Anui and Aetheria before the dawn of time. ... After Aku began questioning Anurel's leadership, the unrest polarized the gods in their heavenly home, and soon war was waged in Paradise - this came to be known as the Aetherium War. Those gods who sided with Aku became the Darks; Kharne himself was included in this grouping. While this conflict raged, Kharne, a fierce and mighty warrior, defeated many a god in single combat, but still the holy strength of Anurel was too much, and the Darks lost the war. When the Darks retreated to various pockets of Existence, Kharne created the Killing Field as his personal realm. The Killing Field'' ''is a realm where the land is made out of the bones, skulls, and flesh from those who died in his name. Across the bonescape, there are also lakes of blood from those who died in his name. At the center of the realm, sitting in a massive throne of bones and skulls, known as the Skull Throne, is the terrifying God of War himself, watching over the death and war that is constantly being waged across Existence. Personality and Interaction with Mortals Kharne is one of the Dark Gods more willing to interact with mortals - he sees their wars and battles as amusing and useful for advancing his power. Kharne, as the God of War, craves to see all Creation fall into senseless, passionate violence. Throughout history, Kharne has been revered by warriors and soldiers partaking in war. For thousands of years his many names have been evoked in the midst of bloodshed, or as a rallying cry for those about to fight a battle. Kharne is all too happy to be glorified by mortalkind, but he gives no favors to those who do not earn the War God's favor through carnage and gore-spilling. Those who earn the War God's favor can become Champions of Kharne. Some mortal warriors who savor violence and blood walk this path, because Kharne's might can grant great strength, endurance, stamina, and skill with weapons. However, as a price, Kharne lays claim to the mortal's body and soul. The mortal will eventually become a slave to Kharne's will, and when this mortal dies, they become little more than scattered bones and flesh added to the grim landscape of the Killing Field. Category:Gods Category:Villains